Destino
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Neji e Tenten não sabiam da esrascada q se meteram quando aceitaram a missão de proteger o Hoshikage. Essa seria a missão mais difícil e arriscada de suas vidas. No meio do perigo que os cerca eles finalmente descobriram o que seu coração escondia por ano


Tenten tomava seu café lentamente

**Disclaimer:** Quase todos os personagens pertencem a Mamashi Kishimoto, apesar de eu lamentar muito o fato u.u Somente os personagens Hazuke Shirya, Hazuke Ryo, Hyouzan Meaki, Kenji e Hikari me pertencem.

Sim isso ainda é uma fic e não um livro xD Tem um semi-hentai no meio da história, se não gostar pule, depois não diga que eu não avise u.u

Essa fic foi feita de presente para a Deh-chan que inclusive me ajudou com os nomes dos personagens por que eu sou um desastre nisso x.x. Espero que curta mor xD

Ficha técnicas dos meus personagens para ninguém ficar perdido.

Nome: Hazuke Shirya

Cor dos olhos: desconhecidos

Cor dos cabelos: desconhecidos

Posição: nukenin

Nome: Hazuke Ryo

Cor dos olhos: amendoados

Cor dos cabelos: loiros

Posição: kage

Nome: Hyouzan Meaki

Cor dos olhos: verdes

Cor dos cabelos: ruivos

Posição: equivalente a ANBU/nukenin

Nome: Kenji

Cor dos olhos: desconhecidos

Cor dos cabelos: desconhecidos

Posição: equivalente a ANBU

Boa leitura a todos sorri Antes que eu esqueça a fic se passa depois da vingança do Sasuke, Konoha foi destruída e reconstruída, o Uchiha pagou por sua traição e todos tentam tocam suas vidas normalmente apesar das tragédias e perdas sofridas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tenten tomava seu café lentamente. Tinha esperança que não receberia missão tão cedo. Sua esperança foi pelos ares quando ouviu batidas na porta. Quando a abriu encontrou um ANBU escorado na mesma.

- Tsunade-sama(1) deseja vê-la. A Godaime(2) está te esperando.

A kunoichi(3) concordou com a cabeça e o ANBU desapareceu em seguida. A morena entrou em casa e largou a xícara em cima da mesa. Suspirou pesadamente na tentativa de conter sua frustração.

Assim que chegou ao escritório da Hogake(4) encontrou seu companheiro de time, Hyuuga Neji.

- O que faz aqui? – ela estava surpresa de tê-lo encontrado.

- Provavelmente o mesmo que você.

Ela percebeu a irritação contida em sua voz. Ficou ainda mais triste, pois ele jogava tudo isso em cima dela.

- Eu não sou a causa de sua irritação, Hyuuga.

Neji olhou levemente assustado para a companheira. Não havia percebido que dispensava sua frustração em cima dela.

- Hump... – ele encostou-se à parede sem saber o que dizer.

Pedir desculpas não fazia parte de sua natureza, contudo sentiu uma pontada de remorso assaltar o peito. A voz de Tsunade chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Entrem.

Os dois obedeceram quase automaticamente. O clima pesado ainda reinava sobre eles.

- Chamou Hogake-sama?

- Sim, Tenten. Tenho uma missão para ambos – os dois ficaram quietos a espera de informações – O Kage da Vila Oculta da Estrela está sendo ameaçado. Sua missão é protegê-lo sem deixar que seus inimigos descubram que há shinobis(5) de Konoha protegendo-o.

- Por que nós temos que ser encarregados dessa missão? – ingadou o Hyuuga.

- Por que são os únicos shinobis capacitados para essa missão.

- E Sakura? – ele tentou arrumar uma saída.

- Ela está no hospital cuidando dos ANBU's recém-chegados de uma missão rank-S – a loira suspirou – Sua missão começa daqui à uma hora. Shinobis do país da Estrela os esperarão na saída da vila.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e saíram para arrumar suas coisas. Após a saída dos ninjas, Shizune perguntou:

- Mas Sakura-san(6) não está ocupada!

- Eles não precisam saber disso. – ela bebeu o sake(7) que estava em sua mesa.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Os dois se encontraram no local combinado antes do horário. Ambos ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. O clima ainda estava meio tenso entre eles. Só foi quebrado com a chegada dos outros shinobis.

- Vocês são os shinobis destacados para esta missão? – perguntou o líder, sério e compenetrado.

Os dois concordaram com um aceno afirmativo.

- É uma honra ter uma dama tão distinta em nossa comitiva – disse um ruivo com um belo sorriso adornado em seu rosto. – Hyouzan Meaki, ao seu dispor.

A morena sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Fazia tempo que não era tratada com tanta delicadeza assim.

- Mitsashi Tenten – disse ainda com o rubor em suas face.

Neji olhava a cena um tanto... Entediado. Essa não era a melhor palavra. Era um misto de raiva e decepção. O porquê de sentir isso ele desconhecia, mas não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquele desconhecido.

- Vamos! – ordenou o líder da missão.

Eles corriam pela floresta. Avançavam rápido sem, contudo, deixar a retaguarda desprevenida. O Hyuuga foi o primeiro a perceber charkas desconhecidos. Olhou de relance para sua companheira de time. Ela lhe devolveu o olhar mostrando que havia entendido. Os dois contornaram a árvore mais próxima e montaram as armadilhas.

- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Meaki, intrigado.

Uma pequena explosão chamou sua atenção.

- Tenten, pela direita.

Ela segurava três shurikens entre seus dedos. Esperava a movimentação de seus inimigos. Sabia onde eles estavam pelo barulho dos guizos. Jogou as três ao mesmo tempo, acertando carótide (a veia que sai do coração e vai para o cérebro. Se acertá-la causa morte instatânea... E sim, eu me dei ao trabalho de pesquisar x.x).

Neji ativou o byakugan(8). Havia poucos inimigos e pelo que percebeu não passava de meros chuunin(9) inexperientes. Rastreou a área novamente agora num raio maior. Encontrou um charka mais poderoso que os demais. Olhou rapidamente para a morena. Ela daria conta do recado.

Dirigiu-se ao local, restringindo seu charka. Aproximou rasteiro e apontou uma kunai para o pescoço do shinobi. O mesmo se desfez em fumaça.

- Não acha que deixaria minha guarda baixa, acha?

- Você é mais habilidoso do que aquele bando de chuunin.

- Por que acha que eu sou o líder?

- Você é presunçoso demais.

- Se acha que é forte por que não me ataca?

O moreno não esperou duas vezes e correu ao encontro de seu adversário. O mesmo se desviou do golpe, porém Neji conseguiu bloquear a corrente de charka. Quando o atingindo tentou mover aquela parte – que era o braço – não conseguiu.

- O que você fez?

- Eu bloqueie sua corrente de charka.

- Não é possível chegar a esse nível!

- Eu consigo – o moreno deu um leve sorriso - Juukenhou Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou.

O Hyuuga conseguiu finalizar o ataque com sucesso. Seu adversário, ao perceber que ele preparava outra seqüência de golpes, fugiu utilizando um shunshi(10). Neji estava convicto de sua aparente vitória quando uma chuva de kunai o atingiu. As primeiras penetraram fundo em sua pele, já as demais foram evitadas devido ao byakugan.

- Nunca deixa a guarda baixa em um combate. – ele sorriu maléfico.

- Desgraçado – urrou o moreno.

- Por hora me retiro. Logo voltaremos a nos encontrar – e desapareceu.

Neji estava ofegante. Havia fechado 64 dos 361 tenkensus. Tinha dado trabalho, porém conseguiu. Antes dele correr e fugir de suas vistas.

- Você está bem, Neji? – a morena correu em sua direção ao ver o estado em que ele se encontrava.

- Nós temos que sair daqui e rápido. – sua vista estava ficando turva e o Hyuuga teve que se apoiar na companheira.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou o líder.

Ela o apoiou em uma árvore e parou para pensar.

- Monte um triângulo de proteção num raio de cem metros. Partiremos ao amanhecer. Além disso, preciso de um pouco de água para limpar os ferimentos do Neji.

- E como espera que a encontremos? – o ruivo estava desnorteado.

- Há um pequeno lago há dois quilômetros pelo quadrante sul.

Os shinobis da Estrela seguiram as ordens a risca. Eles ainda se encontravam dentro das fronteiras de Konoha. Meia hora depois os shinobis retornaram com uma quantidade razoável de água. Os mesmos retornaram a formação determinada pela kunoichi e a mesma passou a cuidar do companheiro.

Ela mergulhou o pano na água e começou a limpar os ferimentos. Depois disso Tenten passou uma pasta curativa nos mesmos e os enfaixou. Logo em seguida ela mesma encostou-se na árvore e colocou cuidadosamente a cabeça de Neji em seu colo e acariciava os cabelos do moreno fazendo seu sono se tranqüilizar.

No meio da noite a retaguarda foi trocada e Meaki sentou-se ao lado de Mitsashi.

- Você gosta dele, né? – o ruivo tentou puxar conversa.

- Eu gosto dos meus amigos. – ela desconversou.

- Normalmente os amigos não velam o sono dos outros nem ficam olhando tão fixamente.

A kunoichi sentiu-se corar e mesmo no escuro Hyouzan percebeu. Ele já tinha notado o quanto a garota se importava com o shinobi que se encontrava em seu colo. Ele não merecia a garota que cuidava dele no momento a julgar pelas suas atitudes. O dono dos orbes verdes não queria constrangê-la, então decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Você fazia o que em Konoha?

- Treinava e me divertia com minhas amigas. – ela sorriu levemente.

- Você fica linda quando sorri. – o comentário deixou-a corada.

- Não exagera. – a morena ainda estava corada.

- Só falo a verdade. – ele olhava fixamente em seus olhos.

Tenten sentiu seu coração acelerar. Nenhum homem a havia tratado com tanto gentileza. Ele era um amor de pessoa. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes. (eu não x.x).

- Qual a sua posição no rank ninja?

- Chuunin.

- E ele? – olhava com certo rancor para o moreno.

- Jounin(11).

- Ele deve ser forte, então.

- Ele é um dos maiores gênios de Konoha.

- Se é realmente um gênio como pode não te dar o devido valor?

- Não temos tempo para pensarmos em amores. – ela suspirou desanimada. Viu o quanto Sakura sofreu por causa do Uchiha.

- Se fosse ele não deixaria escapar alguém tão especial quanto você. – Meaki beijou a bochecha da morena, ato que a deixou corada.

O Hyuuga acordou no exato momento em que o ruivo beijava sua companheira. Não acreditava que a morena pudesse dar atenção a um total desconhecido.

- Estamos em missão, sabia? – ele estava mais sério que o normal.

- Sei as minhas responsabilidades, Hyuuga.

- Você já me tratou melhor. – ele tentou se levantar, porém foi impedido por Tenten.

- Descanse mais um pouco, senão pode abrir suas feridas.

- Quanto tempo falta para chegarmos?

- Calculo que uns cinco dias, contudo isso depende da sua recuperação.

- Arigatou(12), Tenten. – ele virou o rosto para não ter que encará-la.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu coração se acalentar.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter cuidado de mim a noite inteira. – ele voltou sua atenção para ela. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Arigatou – ela lhe devolveu o sorriso – Agora des...

- Kenji-sama mandou chamá-los. Estamos de partida.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça. A morena ajudou o jounin a se levantar e o mesmo apoiava nela até restabelecer o equilíbrio.

- "Como ele ousa?" – pensava o ruivo. Sentia seu sangue ferver ao observar a cena. O shinobi não sabia o que sentia, só sabia que sentia um ódio mortal pelo Hyuuga.

Todos se reuniram em seguida e seguiram viagem. Esta seguiu sem muitos perigos. Depois de uma semana seguindo em passos lentos eles chegaram a Vila da Estrela. Na entrada, uma garota loira os aguardava.

- Ryo-sama os espera.

- Arigatou, Hikari-san – o líder agradeceu e a comitiva se dirigiu aos aposentos do Kage.

- Que bom que vieram – ele sorriu aliviado embora esperasse mais shinobis.

- Não se preocupe – começou o jounin – Nós temos capacidade suficiente para protegê-lo.

Ele pareceu surpreso no primeiro momento para logo em seguida sorrir.

- Espero que esteja certo.

- Pode contar conosco, Ryo-sama.

Ambos – Neji e Tenten – concordaram com a cabeça e se retiraram em seguida sem, contudo, deixar uma brecha na defesa do Hoshikage(13).

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- E então? Destruiu a guarda do Kage?

- Não – abaixou a cabeça em sinal de obediência - Ele contratou shinobis para protegê-lo.

- E você, incompetente como é, não sabe de onde – o chefe estava irado. Seu plano era posto em cheque por incompetência de um dos seus subordinados.

- Eles são de Konoha – disse uma voz que veio das sombras.

- Finalmente um competente aqui – exclamou o líder – O que mais sabe Alpha? (isso é um codnome x.x)

- São somente dois shinobis. A kunoichi parece ser especialista em armas a julgar pelo modo como lutou. O outro é mais habilidoso que ela e sabe usar muito bem o taijutsu(14) e o ninjutsu(15) a seu favor.

- Mais alguma informação? – o chefe sorriu satisfeito. Eles não pareciam tão fortes assim.

- Parece que ele é um jounin e...

- Isso lhe parece importante?

- Não terminei. E possui uma Kekkei Genkai(16).

- Isso é mal – ele refletia consigo mesmo. – Alpha, Beta, quero os dois nos arredores da vila. Atacaremos amanhã ao entardecer. Dispersar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Os dois faziam a ronda ao redor de onde o Kage se encontrava. Acompanhavam o mínimo deslocamento que ele fizesse.

- Neji - a morena chamou o companheiro – Eu sinto um charka estranho por perto.

- Byakugan – ele rastreou a área e o encontrou a apenas cinqüenta metros do Hoshikage. – Eu conheço esse charka – ele estava sério – É o cara que eu lutei quando estávamos vindo para cá.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Avise o Kenji e reúna a guarda do Ryo-sama. Eu vou atrás do intruso.

- Como vamos nos encontrar depois?

- Você sabe como me encontrar – ele estava sério e compenetrado – Cuide-se – ele beijou sua testa num gesto de carinho – Receio que o Kage não nos contou toda a verdade.

- Você também, Neji-kun(17) – ela beijou sua bochecha.

Ele estava surpreso, porém sentia seu coração aquecer. Ele passou sua vida imersa em ódio, não estava acostumado a receber carinhos. Contudo, quando estava perto de Tenten sentia uma paz reconfortante.

A morena saiu atrás do líder da guarda. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo pois a mesma o rastreou pelo charka.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kenji estava preocupado.

- Há intrusos rondando a vila.

- E vocês o deixaram escapar?

- Neji está em seu encalço.

- "Isso é mal!" – pensava Meaki.

- Como vamos achá-lo?

- Eu sei onde ele está – a morena sorriu e começou a conduzi-los.

Não demorou muito para que eles os encontrassem. Neji estava com alguns arranhões, nada muito grave, e o outro havia fugido.

- Você está bem? – a morena estava preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. É a vida do Hoshikage que corre perigo. Precisamos avisá-lo – seu semblante demonstrava determinação e frieza.

Alguns minutos mais tarde todos se encontravam no escritório de Ryo.

- O que aconteceu? – o loiro estava preocupado.

- Precisamos falar com o senhor, em particular – o Hyuuga deu ênfase ao "particular".

- Jamais deixaria o Ryo-sama sozinho – Kenji estava irredutível.

- Não se preocupe, acho que sei do que se trata – Hoshikage deu um breve sorriso – Podem se retirar.

- Mas, Ryo-sa...

- Isso não foi um pedido foi uma ordem.

Kenji e seus homens não ousaram desobedecer as ordens do líder.

- O que vocês querem saber?

- Por que não nos contou que tinha alguém da Estrela por trás das tentativas de assassinato? – Neji tomou a dianteira.

- Isso mudaria alguma coisa? – ele observava a paisagem pela janela, contudo seus olhos demonstravam tristeza e preocupação.

- Claro que sim – interveio a chuunin – A Godaime montaria uma guarda melhor.

Ryo estava melancólico.

- Precisamos de mais informações – retornou o jounin.

- O que quer saber?

- Quem está por trás dos atentados?

- Meu irmão mais velho, Shirya.

- Se ele é seu irmão por que quer te derrubar? – Mitsashi estava confusa.

- O título de Kage responde sua pergunta?

A kunoichi ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o moreno.

- Ele quer isso – ele retirou a estranha estrela que eles já haviam visto uma vez – Isto dá grandes poderes a quem a usa.

- Nunca fique sozinho e de preferência perto de mim ou da Tenten.

- Por quê?

- Há um traidor entre seus homens.

- Como sabe?

- Há invasores entrando facilmente na vila e ele chegou perto demais de você para não ter um cúmplice aqui.

- Mas...

- Seu irmão conhece a vila, não sua guarda pessoal. Iremos fazer rondas de quatro horas cada um.

- Irá avisar minha guarda? – perguntou o loiro.

- Claro que não. Quero descobrir quem é o cúmplice. Você começa, Tenten.

Os três saíram e foram recebidos por uma guarda ansiosa.

- Iremos reforçar a guarda. Nos dividiremos em dupla. – anunciou Mitsashi.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Gomen(18), mestre – ele se ajoelhou na frente do outro.

Uma rajada de vento o jogou contra a parede.

- Como pode deixar os dois vivos?

- Ambos são shinobis de Konoha.

- Isso não diminui sua incompetência.

- Um deles é um Hyuuga – os olhos do mestre brilharam.

- Isso muda um pouco nossos planos – o sorriso maléfico se espalhou pela face de Shirya – Eu quero aqueles olhos.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Que prenda o Hyuuga e avise o Alpha para dar um jeito na kunoichi.

- Pode deixar, mestre – ele fez mais uma reverência e se retirou em seguida.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Você pode ser minha dupla, Meaki-san – a morena sorriu.

- Com todo prazer – ele lhe devolveu o sorriso.

O Hyuuga não gostou nem um pouco da troca de sorrisos. Se não tivesse que patrulhar a maior área possível ele mesmo seria a dupla da chuunin.

Depois que as duplas foram formadas, todos se dispersaram por pontos estratégicos da vila. Mitasashi e Hyouzan ficaram com o quadrante noroeste da vila.

- Pensou no que eu te disse?

- No que?

- Do jeito que o Hyuuga te trata.

- Ainda não tive tempo.

- Posso fazer uma coisa?

- Depende do que.

- Isso – ele aproximou da morena e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Mitsashi sentiu suas pernas tremerem. O ruivo segurou sua cintura para impedir sua queda. Os lábios se separaram por milímetros, porém ainda estavam muito próximos. Devido a pouca distância eles sentiam a respiração um do outro bater em sua face. Meaki quebrou a distância e tomou seus lábios novamente. A chuunin não resistiu e entreabriu seus lábios para que o shinobi pudesse aprofundar o contato.

O moreno patrulhava a área com o byakugan. Quando patrulhou o quadrante onde se encontrava a companheira sentiu a raiva correr em suas veias. Por que raios a morena beijava aquele desconhecido? E por que o jounin estava com tanta raiva? Ele não se importava com ela, pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Ele continuou a patrulha, contudo a irritação ainda corria em suas veias.

- Eu não posso – foi a primeira coisa que a morena falou após se separarem.

- Por que não?

- Eu amo o Neji. Não posso ficar com você amando outro.

- Eu vou te conquistar. Você vai ver – ele deu um selinho na morena – Acho melhor começar a ronda.

- Também acho – ela estava corada

Os próximos dias passaram sem muitos imprevistos. A relação entre Neji e Tenten estava tensa e a morena recebia todo dia algum presente. Flores, bombons, bilhetinhos. Ela estava começando a balançar. De um lado alguém atencioso que demonstrava sentir algum carinho por ela. De outro, um dos seres mais frios que ela já conheceu e por quem era apaixonada. Será que valia mesmo a pena investir em alguém que não lhe dava a mínima. Estava pensando seriamente em desistir do moreno e se entregar de vez ao ruivo. Olhava a rosa que estava depositada na mesa de cabeceira de sua cama.

- O que está fazendo?

- Pensando, só isso – ela deu um breve sorriso que Neji sabia que era forçado.

- Descobriu algo?

- Só que o traidor esta mais perto do que imaginamos. Ele tem acesso a informações confidenciais.

- Isso reduz bastante nosso campo de busca.

- Sim.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele olhava fixamente nos olhos achocolatados da garota.

- Pode – ela esperava a resposta ansiosa.

- Você gosta do Hyouzan?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Eu não gosto de te ver com ele – ele desviou o olhar.

- Como assim?

- Não faça perguntas para as quais eu ainda não tenho resposta.

- Então só volte a falar comigo quando tiver.

A kunoichi ia expulsá-lo do quarto quando o moreno a beijou. Sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus era arrebatador. Neji aprofundava o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que a arrastava de encontro a parede. Separaram-se por falta de ar. O moreno aproximou da curva de seu pescoço e aspirou ao doce aroma que a companheira exalava, o que fez com que a mesma se arrepiasse.

- Você tem um cheiro tão bom.

Os sentidos da chuunin estavam vibrando (sem malícias x.x). Ter seu amado tão perto de si lhe tirava a sanidade. O Hyuuga respirou profundamente me seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que começava a abrir a blusa da kunoichi. Ela não oferecia resistia ao ato. Lentamente ele retirou o pano que cobria sua garota. Tenten corou quando finalmente percebeu que estava sem blusa.

- Você fica linda corada.

Ele começou a beijar a pele da garota, começando do pescoço e descendo pelos ombros. Mitsashi fechou os olhos, somente sentindo as carícias. Lentamente as roupas foram sendo retiradas e os dois se encontravam nus sobre a cama. O jounin cobria o colo da garota de beijos enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam incessantes sobre o centro de prazer da kunoichi.

A morena não agüentava mais sentir as ondas de prazer que o moreno gerava em seu corpo.

- Neji... eu quero você – sussurrou.

Ele não esperou um segundo pedido para unir seus corpos.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A morena acordou com os raios de sol invadindo o quarto. Ela estava envolta num fino lençol. Lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a assaltar sua mente. Olhou para o lado e encontrou o companheiro dormindo tranquilamente. Ele parecia um anjo. Deixou de lado sua análise e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

Ela retirou o lençol, procurou suas vestes que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e se vestiu. Quando observava a linda paisagem um vulto entrou em seu campo de visão. Seus sentidos se aguçaram. Ela restringiu o charka e o seguiu sem que o mesmo percebesse.

- Me chamou, mestre? – a voz masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos. Esta lhe parecia extremamente familiar

- Que bom que veio, Meaki-san – ela tapou a boca com as mãos para não gritar. Nunca imaginou que o traidor fosse uma pessoa tão gentil.

- Como estão nossos planos?

- Um pouco mais lentos do que pretendíamos. O Hyuuga é realmente bom.

- Espere um pouco.

Shirya deu um sorriso maléfico e desapareceu em seguida. Quando voltou, segurava alguém pelos braços e jogou-a no chão.

- Olha quem encontrei! – ele sorriu diabólico.

- Me ajude... – sussurrou, porém ambos escutaram.

- Achou mesmo que senti algo por você? – ele começou a rir (acharam realmente que ele era bonzinho? x.x) – Confesso que no começo achei que sentia algo por você, mas descobri que era somente inveja do Hyuuga pois ele tem alguém que se importa com ele – ele voltou a sorrir diabolicamente – Você caiu em minhas mãos sem precisar de muito esforço.

- O que vocês querem?

- Acha mesmo que vou te contar?

- Com medo, Shirya? – ela arriscou tudo naquele trunfo – O Neji é um Hyuuga. Não vai deixar você se aproximar do Ryo-sama. Até porque aquela estranha estrela está muito bem guardada.

Ele parou para refletir. Ela esperou que o shinobi engolisse a isca. Era o único meio de salvar aquela missão.

- O que quer para se juntar a nós?

- Que deixe o Neji em paz.

- Por que acha que vou abrir mão do Hyuuga?

- Por que o byakugan tem um mecanismo de auto-defesa que impede seus segredos de vazarem para fora do clã – ela sorriu confiante, embora estivesse tremendo por dentro – Ou os poderes daquela estrela ou nada. Pode escolher.

- Certo, eu fico com a estrela – sorriu diabolicamente – Se você contar para alguém nosso acordo eu te mato... – apontou a kunai para seu pescoço, mas precisamente para onde se encontrava a jugular – e ainda mato o Hyuuga na sua frente.

Mitsashi engoliu em seco.

- Quero os dois de volta para a vila. – ordenou Hazuke – Meaki-san, fique de olho nela – o ruivo somente concordou com a cabeça – Podem ir.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio. Um satisfeito e o outro pensativo. A morena precisava de ajuda e urgentemente. Ficou matutando sobre quem ela colocaria nessa enrascada. Precisava de alguém discreto e poderoso. Primeiramente pensou em Hinata, contudo logo a descartou. O moreno jamais lhe perdoaria se colocasse sua prima em perigo. Ino, Sakura. Sim, a rosada. Ela poderia ajudá-la. Contudo, a chuunin precisava de mais alguém para cooperar. Somente a pupila da Godaime não seria suficiente. De todos os shinobis que estavam em Konoha só lhe restava duas opções: Naruto e Sasuke. Sem sombras de dúvidas o Uzumaki estava fora de questão. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, o ruivo segurou sua mão e logo em seguida ouviu a única voz que ela não gostaria de ouvir naquela situação.

- O que faz com ele? – estava visivelmente alterado.

- Nós estamos namorando – Hyouzan respondeu por ela.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou demonstrar felicidade. Por hora, estava nas mãos de Meaki.

- Eu achei sinceramente que você era diferente.

Ele saiu bruscamente e deixou para trás uma kunoichi desolada e um shinobi mais que satisfeito. Após a saída do jounin, Hyouzan apertou o braço da morena com força, o que acabou por deixar marcas.

- Ouse nos passar a perna e você irá se arrepender – ele deixou o aviso pairando sobre sua cabeça.

Agora sim ela precisava de ajuda. Aproveitou a oportunidade que o shinobi lhe deu e fez os selos necessários e sua invocação apareceu. Escreveu um rápido bilhete e prendeu a criatura.

- Entregue a Sakura o mais rápido possível, onegai(19) – acariciou os pêlos da criatura.

Seu destino e o de toda essa vila estava nas mãos de Ketsune (o nome da invocação de Tenten. Chamar a coitada de criatura para sempre não dá x.x). Os dias se passaram lentamente. O moreno sequer olhava para ela e lhe dirigia o menor número de palavras possíveis. Essa nova rotina só foi quebrada quando o Hoshikage os chamou ao seu escritório.

- Há intrusos na vila – disse extremamente sério – Quero todos nas principais saídas da vila.

Assim que se dispersaram uma gigantesca cobra apareceu na frente da morena. Os olhos avermelhados estavam fixos nos dela. Aquela cobra lhe inspirava medo. Um movimento brusco a fez se virar assustada.

- Cadê o Hyuuga? – perguntou o moreno.

- Problemas, depois explico. Cadê a Sakura?

- Chamou por mim? – a rosada saiu das sombras.

- Que bom que vieram – a chuunin deu um belo sorriso.

- Agora pode nos contar o que está acontecendo – pediu o Uchiha, mas o tom que usou parecia mais uma ordem.

A morena resumiu a história escondendo alguns fatos que não tinha importância para a missão.

- Por que você e o Hyuuga brigaram? – perguntou o vingador.

- Sasuke... – repreendeu Sakura – Pelo que entendi eles querem tomar essa vila e o que dá poder a ela. É isso?

Ela sorriu. Como sempre a Haruno analisou corretamente a situação. Realmente ela foi a melhor opção.

- Pode ser arriscado, mas... – começou o moreno.

Aproximou-se da rosada rapidamente e a segurou pela cintura desaparecendo em seguida. Tenten não entendeu nada até ouvir uma voz a chamar.

- Quem estava aqui? – indagou Meaki. Ele estava claramente irritado.

- Ninguém – a kunoichi engoliu em seco – Estava falando sozinha.

- Será melhor para você se for realmente verdade – ele segurou-a pelo pulso e o torceu, o que fez a morena choramingar de dor. (acharam realmente que ele era bonzinho? u.u).

Ele a soltou e começou a caminhar de volta para a vila. Os dois desceram da árvore e pararam na frente de Mitsashi.

- O que ele fez? – a rosada segurou o pulso da outra, analisando-o cuidadosamente.

- Está doendo – as lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

A medica-nin concentrou-se e começou a emanar o charka esverdeado. Em poucos minutos o machucado estava curado. Sakura pegou uma faixa e envolveu onde antes estava ferido.

- Não deixe aquele monstro perceber que seu pulso está curado.

- Nós precisamos agir rápido – comentou o vingador.

- Alguma sugestão, Sasuke? – perguntou a rosada enquanto terminava o processo na outra.

A morena, que estava de frente para o shinobi, percebeu que ele não gostava nem um pouco do modo como a outra o tratava. Deu um leve sorriso. Mesmo que ele não percebesse, o moreno se importava com a rosada. Ficou um pouco triste, pois a chance de Neji voltar a falar com ela era nula.

- Precisamos sumir com aquela estrela primeiro. Depois cuidaremos dos inimigos.

- Concordo – a dono dos orbes esmeraldinos o apoiou – Só resta saber como vamos pegar aquilo.

- Ela está guardada no escritório do Hoshikage. Protegida por um cofre que só abre ao sentir o charka certo – contou Tenten.

- Precisamos dele então – refletiu a Haruno.

- Eu consigo controlá-lo com o sharingan. Só precisamos arrumar um jeito para que ele não consigo nos ver.

- Henge(20) – sorriu Sakura – Diga ao kage que você precisa falar com ele a sós e dispense o Neji e aquele monstro. Pouco antes de entrar para falar com ele vocês trocam de lugar e o Sasuke pega a estrela. Depois disso nos apagamos o Ryo-sama e você para que ninguém desconfie.

- Sortudo do homem que casar com você – a chuunin sorriu pelo brilhante plano (eu sei que não é brilhante, mas finge que é ok? Não tenho tempo de pensar num melhor) e deixou os dois sem jeito pelo que falou – Começaremos quando?

- Hoje – foi o moreno que respondeu – Eles já sabem que há intrusos na vila mesmo.

- A guarda será trocada aos sete e meia (suponho que nenhum Kage durma a essa hora xD) – informou Mitsashi.

- Nos encontramos aqui às sete horas, ok?

- Certo, testuda – brincou a outra – Até depois.

Sasuke e Sakura voltaram a se esconder e a chuunin voltou para perto do Hoshikage. Todos a bombardearam com perguntas, inclusive Hyouzan voltou a importuná-la. Na frente de todos ele parecia um anjo, o companheiro perfeito. Somente quando estavam sozinhos é que ele mostrava sua verdadeira natureza. O ruivo, mesmo que ainda estivesse desconfiado, não fez tantas perguntas assim. Na primeira oportunidade, Neji a interrogou longe dos demais.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Procurando o intruso – ela não conseguia encará-lo.

- Você está escondendo algo – ele olhava fixamente para a kunoichi – Por que não me fala? Deixou de confiar em mim em tão pouco tempo?

- O sucesso dessa missão depende disso. Só peço que confie em mim.

- Como se a volta fosse recíproca.

- Um shinobi deve sempre completar sua missão independentemente o meio para conseguir isso.

- O que quer dizer? – seu semblante se endureceu.

- Confie em mim.

Tenten se afastou em seguida antes que realmente despertasse a desconfiança do ruivo. Neji sentiu seu coração se apertar ao vê-la se afastar. Agora tinha certeza que a companheira escondia algo. Estava preocupado com ela. Suspeitava que a mesma corria um grande perigo. Só não sabia o motivo dela não ter lhe contado nada.

Assim que a chuunin se a proximou do grupo de shinobis, percebeu que Meaki já desconfiava. Torcia para que ele não atrapalhasse seus planos. Faltava mais algumas horas. Mitsashi esperou o anoitecer ansiosamente. Assim que chegou o horário combinado, ela levantou-se da cama e foi ao encontro dos dois shinobis.

- Tudo pronto? – perguntou a rosada.

Diante do aceno afirmativo de ambos, eles caminharam em direção ao escritório do Kage.

- Posso falar com Ryo-sama? – perguntou sedutoramente ao secretário.

- Cla... clar... claro – secava a kunoichi.

Enquanto ele estava dentro do escritório falando com o Hoshikage, Sasuke trocou de lugar com a morena e foi ele que entrou no aposento. Em menos de meia hora tudo estava terminado. (ou os shinobis da Estrela são muito burros ou a Sasuke é bom demais u.u **Sasuke:** Eu sei que sou!) Os três – Ryo, secretário e Tenten – estavam desacordados e a estrela segura nas mãos de Sasuke.

- Qual será nosso próximo passo? – perguntou o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que guardava cuidadosamente o objeto.

- Certo – ele refletiu por alguns instantes – Por que você só está me chamando de Sasuke? – indagou, entretanto, perguntava indiretamente porque ela retirou o "kun" que sempre acompanhava seu nome.

- Você nunca gostou que eu te chamasse de Sasuke-kun – observou a rosada – Por que isso agora?

O moreno suspirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Por que eu sinto falta daquele tratamento carinhoso.

- Eu prometo...

- Não – ele pousou os dedos sobre os lábios da Haruno para fazer ela se calar – Eu quero somente seu carinho e sua confiança novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos apreciando o contato. Arrepiou-se ante o contato. O Uchiha aproveitou para roubar um beijo dela. Sakura o puxou pela nuca colando ainda mais os corpos. O vingador valeu-se disso para aprofundar o beijo. A dona dos orbes esmeraldinos, que de boba não tinha nada, passou a corresponder com vontade.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Kenji ao ver os três desacordados.

A morena foi a primeira a se recuperar. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que os planos se concretizaram.

- Fui falar com Ryo-sama quando algo me atingiu e desmaiei.

- Como sabe que desmaiou? – Meaki estava desconfiado.

- Quando vim aqui era noite e agora é dia. Se não tivesse apagado me lembraria do que tivesse feito.

- E o Hoshikage? – perguntou um dos guardas.

A chuunin foi até ele, tomou seu pulso e verificou a pulsação. Sem surpresas, constatou que ele estava vivo. Suspeitava que ele ainda estivesse sob o genjutsu(21) do Uchiha.

Kenji vasculhou a área na tentativa de descobrir algo. A única coisa que conseguiu apurar foi que a estrela tinha sumido.

- Eles roubaram à estrela, roubaram nossa fonte de poder.

Todos trocaram olhares significativos. Um deles foi chamar o Hyuuga enquanto os demais se dispersaram em busca de pistas.

- Essa história está mal contada – apertou o braço de Tenten com força, o que deixou marcas arroxeadas – Espero que não tenha se esquecido do acordo.

Ele a soltou e começou a ajudar nas buscas, afinal, ainda precisava manter a pose para não ser descoberto. Mitsashi só poderia rezar para que o moreno não descobrisse ou não falasse nada a respeito da presença de outros shinobis na vila.

O jounin rastreou cuidadosamente a área e logo encontrou os intrusos. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com o Uchiha e a Haruno. No que sua companheira estava pensando quando chamou os dois. Alguma coisa estava errada e ele descobriria o que era. Ou não se chamava Hyuuga Neji. Procurou a companheira com os olhos, todavia não a encontrou.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Você está me machucando – Mitsashi segurou as lágrimas.

- Achei que já tivesse se tocado que eu não me importo com você – seus olhos demonstravam frieza.

- Onde estamos indo? – a chuunin tentava se soltar.

- Conversar com Shirya-sama.

Eles terminaram o percurso em silêncio e logo chegaram ao esconderijo.

- Shirya-sama... – fez uma breve reverência – A estrela sumiu.

- Como você conseguiu? – o shinobi estava visivelmente irritado.

- Alguém invadiu a vila e a roubou.

Hazuke bufou de raiva e indignação.

- Prepare, vamos invadir a vila.

- Você pretende invadir a vila sozinho? – estranhou a morena.

- E quem disse que estou sozinho? Meus aliados estão em pontos estratégicos, só esperando a ordem para invadir. E você vem conosco – a puxou sem se importar se a machucava.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- A vila está sendo atacada.

O alarme soou, alertando a invasão. Logo todos os shinobis disponíveis na vila estavam no campo de batalha. Entre eles, Neji e os dois integrantes do time sete.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Hyuuga quando derrotou seu adversário.

- Mitsashi nos chamou. Disse que precisava de ajuda.

Sasuke sacou a Kusanagi(22) e cortou o pescoço do shinobi contra quem lutava. A lâmina atravessou a jugular fazendo o shinobi agonizar até morrer.

- Vai deixar a rosadinha lutar? – ironizou o jounin.

- Sakura não precisa de proteção.

- Tem certeza? – apontou para a kunoichi.

O Uchiha se virou e viu um dos invasores se aproximar da garota. Sentiu a raiva correr em suas veias. Num impulso ele atacou o desgraçado enterrando a espada na lateral do corpo, próximo às costelas, acertando em cheio a braquial (outra artéria que se acertar mata n.n). Haruno se virou após derrotar seu adversário. Encontrou outro agonizando com um ferimento que a medica-nin(23) sabia ser fatal.

O vingador o empurrou para longe e abraçou a kunoichi com força. A rosada sentia o coração do moreno bater acelerado.

- Eu estou bem – retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Neji observava a cena ao mesmo tempo em que lutava, porém sua atenção foi desviada com a chegada da companheira. Um golpe o atingiu pelo fato de ter baixar a guarda.

- Tenten...

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Mesmo com dificuldade a vila da Estrela saiu vitoriosa, embora com muitas baixas. Sakura soltou-se dos braços acolhedores do moreno e correu em direção a outra kunoichi.

Começou a emanar o charka esverdeado e tentava fechar o ferimento que ainda sangrava.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – o jounin estava preocupado.

- Deixe a Sakura fazer seu trabalho – pousou a mão no ombro do Hyuuga e o tirou dali.

- Você fala isso porque não é a sua namorada! – exclamou raivoso.

- A Sakura não é minha namorada – suspirou – E também não sabia que vocês estavam namorando.

- Não está porque você é um teme.

- Fala de mim, mas você brigou com ela em vez de conversar quando a viu com o traíra.

- Vocês já vão brigar? – a rosada se aproximou – A Tenten já está no quarto descansando, se quiser ir vê-la.

O jounin agradeceu e seguiu para o lugar onde estava sua companheira. O silêncio predominou entre os dois até que Sasuke resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Sakura, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. Já entendi que você não quer nada comigo – a chuunin se afastou em seguida.

- Kuso(24)... Ela não me deixou falar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O Hyuuga encontrou a companheira dormindo. Culpava-se internamente por tê-la deixado naquele estado.

- Vai ficar me olhando o dia inteiro? – brincou a chuunin.

- Que bom que você acordou – ele respirou fundo – Estava preocupado com você.

- Gomen – ela baixou a cabeça – Se te falasse eles destruiriam a vila e você. Isso eu não poderia deixar.

- Arigatou(25) – ele sorriu – Só da próxima vez não faça isso – acariciou as bochechas da morena – Não quero correr o risco de te perder.

- Você não vai me perder, Neji-kun – foi a última coisa que ele ouviu antes dela o beijar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Alguns dias se passaram. Tudo foi esclarecido e os responsáveis devidamente presos. Todos estavam devidamente curados devido ao tratamento de Sakura. Os quatro agora iniciaram a caminhada de volta para Konoha. Neji e Tenten estavam de mãos dadas enquanto a rosada caminhava um pouco a frente dos demais.

- Vai atrás dela – aconselhou Mitsashi.

- Como se ela quisesse a minha presença.

- Deixa de ser tolo, Uchiha – interrompeu o jounin – Ela te ama e você sabe disso. Deixe de ser orgulhoso e corra atrás da sua felicidade.

- Vou pensar – ele se afastou um pouco e deixou os dois sozinhos.

- Não sei quem é mais teimoso, ela ou ele – a chuunin se irritou – Ele está jogando sua felicidade pela janela.

- Ele pode ser teimoso, mas não é burro. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai atrás dela.

- Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

A conversa encerrou por ali. Nos dias seguintes eles chegariam à entrada da vila. Primeiro entregaram o relatório a Godaime e explicaram o sumiço de Sasuke e de sua pupila. Depois disso cada um foi para sua casa.

O Uchiha rolava na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono. A imagem de sua companheira não saia de sua mente. Gostava daquela irritante. Agora admitir isso para a vila inteira era outra história. Já que não conseguira dormir resolveu caminhar pela vila. Quando menos esperava já se encontrava em frente a residência da Haruno. Saltou para a varanda e observava o quarto.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sakura enrolada em uma toalha. Tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Não conseguia dormir e acabei parando aqui – desviou o olhar. Olhar para ela agora não era a melhor saída.

Ela aproximou-se em passos lentos sem que o moreno percebesse sua aproximação. Ela levantou seu queixo fazendo-o encará-lo.

- De tantos lugares para ir você veio justamente a minha casa. Por quê?

- Eu gosto da sua companhia irritante.

- Se sou tão irritante por que veio aqui? – retirou as mãos do rosto do rapaz, claramente irritada.

- Aishiteru(26).

Puxou a rosada para seus braços e a beijou, refreando seus desejos ao sentir aquele corpo feminino colado no seu. A Haruno correspondeu o beijo e a abraçou passando seus braços em volta do pescoço do vingador.

Sasuke a ergueu do chão e caminhou com elas em seus braços em direção a cama.

- Aishiterumo(27).

Foi a última coisa que o moreno ouvir antes de se entregar completamente ao momento.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Tenten esperava ansiosamente o dia seguinte. Embora fizesse somente algumas horas que não visse o Hyuuga já sentia sua falta.

- Pensando em mim? – uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem (sim, isso existe xD eu procurei no dicionário).

- Claro – ela sorriu docemente – Eu senti sua falta.

- Prometo que sempre vou estar ao seu lado – ele deu um raro sorriso antes de beijá-la.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Apesar das diferenças e das brigas, eles nunca se separaram para valer. Hoje eles estão casados e pretendem construir uma bela família. O Uchiha e a Haruno também estavam amarrados pelos laços do amor. Todos os seus amigos e eles próprios viviam tentando serem os mais felizes possíveis.

**Owari**

_Mini-Dicionário_

(1) –sama – tratamento respeitoso

(2) godaime – quinta hogake

(3) kunoichi – ninja mulher

(4) hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila da Folha

(5) shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

(6)-san – usado quando não se tem intimidade.

(7) sake – bebida japonesa

(8) byakugan - do mangá. Sua tradução literal é "olhos brancos"

(9) chuunin – posto intermediário

(10) shunshi

(11) jounin – posto permamente

(12) arigatou - obrigado

(13) hoshikage – líder da vila da Estrela

(14) taijutsu – combate corpo-a-corpo

(15) ninjutsu – conjunto de habilidades que um shinobi dispõem

(16) kekkei genkai – linhagem sangüínea

(17) –kun – tratamento carinhoso próprio para meninos

(18) gomen - desculpe

(19) onegai – por favor

(20) henge – jutsu de transformação

(21) genjutsu – arte da ilusão

(22) kusanagi – a espada do Sasuke, aquele que ele usa no Shippuuden

(23) medica-nin – ninja medica

(24) kuso - droga

(25) arigatou - obrigado

(26) aishiteru - eu te amo

(27) aishiterumo - eu também te amo

**Kammy -** Até que enfim acabei suspira essa história parecia não acabar mais

**Sasuke –** Não tenho culpa se você se empolga demais.

**Kammy –** Ninguém pediu sua opinião fuzila com os olhos Bem a fic é presente de niver para minha amiga, beta, sensei, capista Deh-chan sorri Otanjoubi Omedetou mor xD foi feita com todo amor e carinho, espero que goste.

**Neji –** Não a dificuldade que ela passou para escrever ajudando para não apanhar depois

**Kammy –** Aproveite a mande um beijo para ela sorri ainda mais

**Neji –** Por que eu faria isso? cruza os braços

**Kammy –** Tenten sorri maligna

**Neji –** Ok, ok respira fundo beijos Deh-chan...

**Kammy –** Melhor assim volta a sorrir parecendo um anjo Review são muito bem-vindas, sabia?

**Sakura –** Não deveria explorar seus leitores repreende Sakura

**Kammy –** Não nem dois minutos do seu dia e a ainda faz uma autora feliz ignorando Sakura


End file.
